


Melting Shadows Until Dawn

by aireneria0



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, aikane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: Mere misunderstandings don't always end well when swept under the rug, more so when things get muddled with suspicions of Kento's old habits. Although the idea of dwelling on it doesn't sit well with Goshi, for once, he decides to set things straight.
Relationships: Aizome Kento/Kaneshiro Goushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Melting Shadows Until Dawn

"You've got it all wrong, Goshi."

"I've got no time for excuses, asshole."

"Come on." Kento's futile attempts at turning the doorknob made even more agitating noise. "Hear me out, ok? I swear it's not what you're thinking."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." Goshi knew he had to cut himself off at that point, knowing there was nothing in him that was gonna let him think rationally or turn this conversation around. "Just shut up."

A momentary silence echoed. Thinking the other male did as he told, Goshi took a few deep breaths, wanting all the loud angry thoughts running within his mind to stay put, if not aside, with every exhale. 

It was supposed to be a relaxing night, as how they had planned earlier, with Kento picking him up from the studio right after his own photoshoot and going for usual ramen. Having the next two days off, Kento suggested to drive to his place in a suburban area that's about a 20-minute car ride away—all in hopes to spend their short days off without unnecessary noise, which Yuuta's usually responsible for. The boy himself has been out and about all week with his schedule, so leaving the place was relatively safe to a passes-out-faster-than-lightning member when he's extremely tired, who likely has less time to make a chaotic mess out of their shared living space. Besides, he frequently invites other friends over when the two of them gives him the green light. 

But none of it mattered at the moment. The quietness around should have helped his mind and body relax, as how a night prior to days off supposedly works, yet it rang in his ears like the rush of angry thoughts from within, worsening his exhaustion. As much as he thought it was dumb to blame a suspicious lipstick, which just had to drop at him from the top compartment right before getting out of the car, Goshi was even more infuriated at the fact that a supposedly great night went down the dumps so easily.

Though his feet led him into the room without a thought, the longer he stays within the corners of it, the stronger Goshi's fury grows with every suspicion as his eyes land upon every item that belonged to Kento. The folded towel resting on the dresser, his eyemask and pillow laid on the bed, and the lone tall wooden shelf with all his products all looked incredibly off-putting. After all, this unit has only one bed with just the essential fixtures and furniture that make the whole place seem adequately habitable, with their own stuff serving temporarily as personal touches, considering Kento has only recently bought it. Goshi wasn't even aware of his belongings accumulating every time he drops by for a visit or when Kento drives the way back everytime he passes out from exhaustion. Best he knows is that it provides for a convenient getaway.

Idly sitting in silence with a head full of a multitude of suspicions wasn't getting Goshi anywhere. More than anything, he hated the frustration that hung over the place like a wet blanket. As he was never one to stay passive, Goshi decides to pull out a set of clothes and laid them down the bed before heading out for a shower or maybe a soak in the tub, whatever he needed to cool his head and, hopefully, wash everything out of his system to redeem his peace. 

Just as he turned the knob open, the door was pushed inwardly by a weight from the other side that produced a loud thud when it hit the floor.

"Ow!" 

"If you weren't such a halfwit, why the hell would you sit there?"

"Pipe it down a bit, would you?" Kento cleared his throat.The younger male stepped past Kento and was about to make his way to the fridge first when he felt a sudden grasp on his wrist. "I was waiting. Just...please hear me out."

"Five minutes." Goshi set his clothes on the stool before going for the fridge, fetching a water bottle for himself.

Kento trailed behind him then stopped by the post at the end of the bare minibar. "This," he pulled the black tube, the one thing that's pretty much responsible for everything, from inside his dress shirt and set it upright on the smooth surface of the minibar. "This isn't someone else's, alright? It's a prototype that's supposed to be a gift in exchange for teaching me..."

Downing a quarter of the bottle content at one go, Goshi snapped. "Two minutes."

"Wha–" Kento huffed with disbelief. "Alright, I know you'd never believe me, but I needed to learn how to cook."

Goshi couldn't help the slip of control with the snicker that escaped his lips, as if it was some sort of reflex that was completely out of place, but remembered he should be angry. Back to composing himself, he let out a feigned cough. "Like I'd buy that."

"See?"

"With _your_ hands? Are you kidding me? You're more likely to burn a block of houses down with those." 

The older male let out a deep sigh and held his palms out. Goshi watched with wary as Kento peeled one by one the skin-tone band-aids he had on, which he thought was probably why he never noticed anything before. Revealed before him were traces of mostly fading small wounds and a couple of patches on both hands presumably—if Kento was telling the truth—from knife work and slight burns.

"Mikado found out I have a friend who works for a merch company for that show he liked, and, as you know, he's good in the kitchen. That's why in exchange for teaching me, he wanted me to get him a prototype of the new stuff yet to be released."

For the record, Goshi could hold only little doubt from what he had heard. Knowing Mikado, his enthusiasm when it comes to his hobbies was no joke. When he had gone out with Mikado some days for work or just to grab a bite, Goshi often heard him talk about his free time, which is partly spent preparing food at MooNs place together with Momotarou. He let out a subtle, exasperated breath as he touched a couple of fading scars on Kento's hands.

"Though honestly, I've no idea what he's gonna do with that..." Kento shrugged. Goshi held a similar thought, but it was out of their concern. A mix of frustration and embarrassment veiled upon Kento's attractive features as he let out a long sigh. "Ask him yourself if you still don't believe me." 

Without lifting the finger he was tracing with, Goshi swiped the tube with his other hand and examined its surface. And there he found a Mamirin logo stamped at the bottom of the tube. Popping the cap open revealed a luscious coral tube that had a star logo engraved at the top surface as well. Before Goshi could process the whole situation, a buzz from Kento's phone filled the odd atmosphere with it's perky chime. The older male reached for it and swiped a finger across the screen until a familiar voice came through.

" _Kenty! Do you have it already? You said you'll receive it today, right?_ " 

"Yeah, it's with me."

Even without putting the call on loudspeaker, Goshi could definitely recognize the ecstatic voice from the other end.

Mikado cheered through the line. " _Yay! Thank you so much. Before I forget, store it in a cool place or the candy will melt, ok?_ "

"Huh?" Kento threw a glance at him with a dumbfounded look and then to the lipstick Goshi was holding.

" _Oh, you know! The whole set is candy, except they're packaged like cosmetics._ "

"Say what now? You literally told me it was a lipstick."

" _Seems I forgot that candy bit, huh. Anyway, can you send me photos of it?_ "

"I'll do later." He caught Goshi sniffing the product, seemingly poked with curiosity himself. 

"Smells like peach."

" _Oh, I think I just heard Kane-san. Is he close by? Tell I said hi._ "

"He can hear you just fine."

" _Hahaha, I see. So, can_ _I get it now?_ "

"Are you serious." Kento deadpanned. 

" _Eh?_ _So now's not a good time?_ " Mikado teased.

"Listen, I'll just drop it off at your place next week. I'm...kind of busy right now."

As they continued their exchange, Kento threw another glance at the shorter male, which Goshi held for a few seconds. As far as resolutions go, letting up was the best thing Goshi deemed to do, judging from the turn of events at least. He slid the tube back inside the pocket on Kento's dress shirt before giving a single pat on his chest, picking up his clothes on the stool and continued to the bathroom to resume his interrupted plans.

***

Peeking through the gap of the ajar bedroom door, Goshi could see the tv on, which illuminates the space in front of it pretty well even with all the lights off. "Aizome." Goshi called out.

Half a second passed before Kento's head popped from the couch. He muted the late night program on the screen and turned to Goshi with a listless expression. "Did you call me just now...?"

"Bed. Now." 

"Oh." It took him a full second to process Goshi's words. "For real?"

"Well, if you want to stay there and get sore limbs tomorrow, then fine. Have it your way–

"I'm up, I'm up." Kento dragged himself up and turned all the electronics off before following Goshi inside the room. 

At the side of the bed where he adjusted the air conditioner by its remote, Goshi was startled by a pair of long arms that curled around him from behind. 

"Still mad?"

"You think I'd let you in if that was the case?" 

"Right." Kento hummed, nestling on the curve of Goshi's neck rather relieved. "Sorry."

"I've heard enough."

"I know I can't ask you to ignore such kinds of thoughts, but I want to clear this up."

Goshi reached for a small bunch of sky-hued strands and gave it a firm tug, eliciting a wince from the older male. 

"Hey!?"

"I said I've heard enough, idiot." Goshi gave his locks a ruffle, earning a groan from Kento as he knew the older male hated it so much. "You catching a new interest like that out of nowhere was a surprise though. You of all people." He jeered.

"Very funny." Kento held out two fingers in the air, waving peace in front. "I was invited for a cooking show."

"Surprising, huh. Bet they'd have fun watching you make a mess of the set."

Kento groaned, though it sounded more like a purr in Goshi's ears. "Shut up. Let's continue this tomorrow, hm?" He loosens his hold and sinks himself on the edge of the bed, gazing up at Goshi's blank expression. Touching the younger's fingers and pulling them gently, Kento brings them close to his lips.

Goshi's gaze warily wandered to Kento's hand on his forearm. "Anything else I need to know?"

"None of that." Kento pulls him close and wraps his arms around Goshi's waist, burying his face onto the younger's abdomen. "Just because I made you upset for nothing."

"I didn't tell you to do that."

Kento tugged Goshi's arm, pulling him down until he was on his lap. Finding the nook of Goshi's neck again, he nestles his face on it, planting kisses on the younger's skin. "I want to...but if you don't like it, I won't." 

It wasn't the case, the younger male thought. Admittedly, Goshi wasn't someone who finds it easy to get along with the shift in mood right after an argument, but Kento's touch was coaxing him into doing otherwise and more; it felt pleasant against Goshi's warm skin, soothing his tensed nerves from earlier. He shudders lightly at the feel of warm hands caressing his lower back beneath his shirt, strongly aware that Kento could feel the beating in his chest. 

"If you drop me on the floor, you're dead."

Kento chuckled with relief, planting a kiss at the corner of the younger's eye. "Then, hold on to me properly."

"Can't we not dawdle here on the edge of the bed?"

Kento nips at the shell of his ear, one hand tweaking his nub from under his shirt. "There's no need to hurry."

As the teasing on his nipples builds the pleasure up, Goshi feels the sensation take over him gradually, drawing him deeper into desire. Finding Kento's lips, Goshi kisses him with both eagerness and agitation, making known the lingering bits of annoyance from earlier, which he just realized he has yet to let go of. As Kento stroked his bulge through the fabric, Goshi clutches tightly onto the other's shirt, whimpering his dissatisfaction out. "Damn it.. hurry up, Aizome..."

With a grunt, Kento takes both of their members out and strokes them together, fully drawn into Goshi's subtle moans. Goshi leans on him for support, resting his head on the nook of Kento's neck as he firmly continues with his ministrations. " _Aizome_..." He manages to say, his hips moving with every stroke of Kento's hand.

Continuing for another couple strokes, Kento lifts Goshi's chin, taking his mouth into a deep kiss as he works his other hand onto his lower back, creeping his hand underneath and prodding into him. The moment he pushed past the hole, Kento carefully curls his finger right where he knows best and sends Goshi squirming in his arms. He suddenly halts his strokes and extends his arm to get the lube from the bedside drawer, pouring enough on his fingers and resumed relaxing the younger male. 

Slipping two fingers gently, Kento takes his time to move and stretch inside him. He could barely hold back, but he knew Goshi would be mad if he did otherwise—definitely not how he'd want things to turn out when they've just cleared the air. He adds in another digit inside, deeper, curling them at the same spot and send Goshi's body jerking. Working his other hand on the younger's cock again, Kento stroked him harder. And just as he'd anticipated, stimulating him on both front and back made Goshi let out a string of muffled cries. 

Continuing to thrust and hit Goshi's spot inside, Kento could feel him getting close as his breathing became a tad erratic. "Let it out." Kento whispered in his ear, ultimately sending Goshi shivering in his arms, his palm sputtered with the younger's cum. Hungrily going for his lips, Goshi rode out the waves of his orgasm, moaning into the kiss.

"That was hot." Kento peered through hooded lids, taking in Goshi's flustered features before him as he swiped his tongue a bit over the white strings covering his palm.

"...Shut it." Goshi veered his eyes, embarrassment written all over him, which Kento finds cute as it only ever happens on such rare moments. 

Swift to escape Kento's heated gaze, Goshi crawls onto the sheets. Although he managed to move past the older male, Kento caught his ankle in place and proceeded to remove his lower garments, sending them to the floor the next second. Goshi turned on his back while Kento pinned him in place with desire-filled orbs, his cock fully hardened and rearing to go. Goshi takes the length into his hands and gives it one stroke, enough to elicit a loud grunt from the older male.

"Don't do that, Goshi." Kento growled lowly, cautioning even, as he parts the younger's legs and rubs his member on him.

"Can't hold out anymore?" He mused, flashing a devious smirk.

"Stop riling me up anymore than this or you'll regret it. I'm trying to be nice here."

"Idiot, you don't have to be." 

With it being the final blow, Kento pushed his whole cock in at one go, the younger jolting at the sudden entrance, a stinging sensation in his stretched muscles. " _Ah! T..too fast_..." Pulling almost all of his length out, Kento thrusts back in with more force, hitting Goshi's prostate with it, hardening the younger's cock at every pound. Savoring the sight of Goshi's undone state, Kento continues to thrust in and out of him with his excruciatingly slow yet forceful rhythm. He then leans closer, pushing his cock to the hilt, the desire of breaking his partner overflowing from within him. 

"Sorry," Kento muttered, "I don't think I can–"

Goshi snatches his words as he pulls him in for another kiss, tasting him even better, with a hint of his own, than before as they move in the same rhythm together, his nails digging onto the skin of Kento's shoulders and arms. Kento lifted one of his legs and hung it over his shoulder, shifting their position so as to enter deeper. "Goshi..." He mutters under his breath, devouring the younger's flushed and shuddering figure with his predatory gaze as he buried himself all the way to the hilt, eliciting a loud cry from the younger male.

With every thrust, Kento's vigorous pounding sends him crying in pleasure, his seductive cries echoing within the corners of the room. Goshi's reason had long faded as he hears his own cries, stripped of restraint and drowning in the sensation, provoking Kento's instincts to no end. Feeling himself come close to the edge, Kento sped up his thrusts, a shiver running down his spine.

" _A-ah, Ai..zome..!_ "

Upon a couple more thrusts, Kento released inside him as Goshi came right after him almost immediately, both shuddering at their shared climax and ragged breathing. Goshi's abdomen was sputtered with strings of white of his own, and beads of sweat on his forehead, neck, and chest glistened across his flushed skin. 

Goshi reached for him, pulling Kento for another union while dazed from the high, mewling as he savored his lover's taste while he pulled himself out. 

"If you think this is enough, you know where the couch is."

Kento laughs into the kiss. "We've got the whole night. Besides, I didn't think you'd be fine with just that."

Finding it rather embarrassing, Goshi squishes the older male's cheeks with his palms. "Damn right." Kento dove right in to reunite with the younger's lips, Goshi's arms snaking around his neck.

"Say," Kento broke away all of a sudden, "wanna go out tomorrow?"

"No."

"Then, staying home it is." Kento let himself fall on Goshi. Hearing him say 'home' quite piqued Goshi for a moment; staying together with just the two of them in this new place probably gave it that feel. Although they both have a home to return to with Yuuta for the most part, he actually thinks where they are now isn't so bad. Besides the occasional loud arguments, the whole place is relatively peaceful to live in.

"Wait, didn't you want to visit that newly opened cafe near the station? They got raving reviews I heard, and it's faster if we go from here."

"Yeah, i know."

"They even have a promo for a special burger, I think?"

"A real bummer, but that's not it." Rolling his eyes, Goshi pushes Kento to the side, switching places with him on top. "We're not done here yet."

"Does that have anything to do with going out?"

"You want me tripping over shit just 'cause I can hardly walk straight, ah?"

"Right." He shrugged. "Well, that'd be fun to watch." Kento indulged in a laugh again, earning him a glare from the younger. "Although I can carry you just fine, you know."

"Awful." Goshi flicked a finger on the other male's forehead, instantly earning a wince from him.

"Yeah, kidding." Kento took the younger's wrist and hovered it over his lips, planting light kisses on it. 

"But seriously, I didn't mean to worry you like that. Sorry, I should've told you sooner."

"Aizome," Goshi looked straight at him, a stern expression on his face, "I said we're over that."

"You hardly believed me, right?" Kento held his gaze as he chose silence over words. "Look, this isn't about whether you believed me or not."

Though neither of them had brought it up before, both he and Kento had anticipated this conversation at some point. He had a lot to let out, but Goshi kept his lips pursed.

"I just thought that if this isn't doing you any good, I don't mind going back to how we were before." 

Contrary to how Goshi imagined himself reacting to words he somehow anticipated, he was strangely composed—a surprise even to himself. 

"We could still keep doing this, if you want."

"So, if I said that's fine by me, you'd go sleeping around again? Is that it?"

"Stupid, Goshi." Kento sighed, focused on tracing the younger male's fingers one by one. "Don't treat my feelings lightly."

For a moment, silence filled the room. It was neither comforting nor agitating; although it feels like something in between, Goshi couldn't bear its uncertainty.

"You're like that when it's you we're talking about, but you don't hear me out and then decide for things like that."

Kento kept his lips pursed, clearly avoiding his eyes as well.

"I hate it when you put everything like that. Just like _that_." Goshi shook his head, pausing to let his thoughts settle before he speaks of them. "When I said yes to this, didn't you think that I signed myself up for things like that? Did I say we're done?"

It was the truth. How Kento had been spending his nights prior to them getting together did not concern him to an excessive extent. However, as much as Goshi wanted to convince himself not to bother with his partner's past habits, they come upon his thoughts sometimes like shadows in broad daylight. So even though he finds the current situation to be very troublesome, for once, Goshi felt the need to spell things out, finding it rather worth going the trouble for since things have already gone up to this point.

"This isn't the last time we're gonna go over something like this." Kento's features mellowed into a conflicted smile, gaze straying farther from him. "I...don't want you to go through that everytime."

"And you're aware that I expected worse?"

"More than you can say."

"In case you're not aware, it's on me to take care of my own expectations." With the hand in Kento's grasp, Goshi nudged the older male's chin to get him to look him in the eyes again. "And you? Had I not listened earlier, you'd just say shit like that?"

"I told you, it's not like I don't get why you acted that way." 

"Which is why I'm telling you that I'm fine with you doing as you've said." Goshi exasperatedly sighed. As the words rolled out of his mouth, it was as if he was hearing somebody else's thoughts. Having caught himself up in the moment, Goshi finally understood what kept him from storming out of the place: Somewhere along the way, even though he couldn't name it then, how he felt had always been his anchor. "Make it up to me, as many times as it takes—I don't give a damn. And it's not like I'll let you live another day if you really did something like that."

"Weren't you listening to me? I said don't take me lightly like that." Kento hid behind the back of his hand. "Even though you drive me nuts and I don't understand a bunch of things about this, I...end up falling even more.... that I do wonder sometimes if there's something wrong with me."

Just as soon, Goshi burst out laughing out of nowhere, his eyes twinkling into helpless crescents. "What a confession."

"Yeah, I'm too deep into you. So what?" Kento shot him a glare, face hinted with flush.

"I thought so." Goshi patted his head, feeling quite elated but would rather keep it to himself, although it actually shows anyway. 

"You have no idea how embarrassing this is."

"If I were to put it, that's just mere punishment." Goshi said, carefully getting off the bed the next moment, aware of the load inside him that he feels slowly dripping down his thighs.

"Goshi?"

Shooting a glance behind as soon as he took his shirt off, Goshi tilts his head, beckoning the older male. "Shower. Let's continue there."

For a brief moment, he caught the way Kento's features lit up before he shot up the bed and followed suit.

Just as he had stepped past the shower door, Kento caught him and took his lips with his own, pinning his arms onto the cold tiled wall. Goshi wanted to mouth a protest but Kento wasn't leaving him any opening as he then pulls him into his warmth, the feel of their naked bodies against each other clouding his judgement.

Goshi shudders at the prodding in his ass for the second time, giving in to the sensation of his partner's long fingers curling into his prostate, albeit not as satisfying as the girth of Kento's cock. "...Why bother...?" Goshi panted against the older male's ear.

"We're taking our time, right?" With their hardened members sliding against each other, Kento shifts their position so that Goshi has his back to him. "I don't always get to hear your unrestrained voice like this for long. And I figured the echo in here makes it way better."

"You perverted ass." Goshi's voice hitches as Kento pushes his cock in again. Since Kento pointed it out, he can't help being conscious of his voice bouncing off the walls. But just as he thought Kento would pull himself out, he kept pushing himself in, stretching Goshi to his length and shape even more. 

"Pretty unaware, aren't you?" Kento hissed on his ear. "I'd have broken you if I wasn't such a gentleman."

"Then, don't be, you ass." Goshi had to catch his breath when Kento began gyrating his hips in a slow rhythm. "Have it your way." 

With that, Kento thrusted in with more force, making sure he rubbed the younger's sweet spot inside, his pace faster and harder. Goshi gasped at the pounding, his whole body trembling with a taste of shock and pleasure. Simultaneously rubbing Goshi's nipple and cock as he pushed and pulled himself out of the younger ass, Kento drowns in his younger partner's unrestrained cries.

Closing in to climax himself, Goshi trembles as he tries to keep holding on to Kento for support. With a few more thrusts, Goshi's vision sways with pleasure, with Kento's grunted breaths brushing the shell of his ear. Their bodies shudder in unison at one final thrust, a hot gush filled Goshi as Kento's cock pulsed from inside him; his own cum sputtered across the older male's abdomen. 

"Ahh," Goshi whined, "I'm so tired."

Kento carefully lets him down on his feet, but Goshi couldn't hold his stance without wobbling. Having led the younger into the tub, Kento fills it with water while glancing at Goshi's head resting on the edge.

"Don't pass out yet, Goshi." Kento pokes his cheek, following up with a light kiss.

"Stupid.....Aizome." Goshi muttered with his eyes closed, the warm water enveloping his body being and Kento's soft chuckle were the last things he noted before slipping into unconsciousness.

***

Goshi wakes up to the gentle rays seeping from the curtains, feeling a few sore spots in his body but quite refreshed from a good sleep. Letting out a huge yawn, he stretches his arms for a bit when the door suddenly swung open, startling him.

"Oh good, you're up." Kento greets him with a tray in hand, which he sets on the drawer near Goshi's side of the bed. "Breakfast?"

Although it was arranged quite simply, Goshi blinked at first then fancied the next second the sight of the food laid before him. "So you did learn something after all."

"Ugh, that's good morning for you."

Laughing, Goshi reaches for one piece. Upon closer inspection, it was a bacon resembling a tiny cup, and on top was a small sunny-sideup egg that fit perfectly on it. "Looks neat." He then took a bite. 

Kento looked at him attentively with a pretty pumped up smile. "Well?"

"The world must be ending soon."

"The hell is that!?"

Goshi munched the remaining half of it in one bite, taking in the flavor and guessing the ingredients Kento used in his head. Helping himself with the glass of water, Goshi swallows it down the next second. "That was supposed to be a compliment."

"How so?" Kento cocked an eyebrow.

After wiping his fingers and lips with a napkin, Goshi then turns to him and gives him a nod. "I said you did a good job, for someone so chaotic with kitchenwork."

"You could've phrased it better."

"I'd rather not take away the fun part." Goshi laughed, but Kento suddenly went at him, pushing him down the sheets.

"If that's the case, I'll have my fun, too."

"Oi, lemme eat first!" Goshi protested, trying to push Kento from coming under the sheets but ended up failing.

"Fine." The older male popped his head out of the sheets. "After all, I did prepare this much."

"Good."

"But in exchange," Kento pulls him up and pecks on his lips, "we'll spend all day in bed." He releases his hold in Goshi's arm and gets up, a small smile on his face as he headed to the door. "You won't be able to walk around anyway."

***

"You," Goshi heaves as he rolls over to his side, "jerk."

Watching the rise and fall of Kento's chest, Goshi threw him a punch in his shoulder. "Ow, really?"

Goshi groans as he climbs over Kento's limbs and to the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting water. Help me up."

Kento fumbles under the sheets and successfully fished his pants out. "Hold on." He rolls Goshi off him so as to slip into his pair.

"Oi, Aizome!"

"Got it." Kento stretches as soon as he was on his feet then lifts Goshi up and into his arms.

Goshi was silent for a second, so Kento started walking out the room. "What's with this?"

"What? You can't walk, right?"

"You damned beast."

"Stop flattering me or do you want to stay in bed the next day as well?"

Goshi smacked him on the chest. "Just put me down here and get water."

After he was sat on the bar stool, Goshi's eyes widened at the state of the kitchen counter, filled with used pans and a couple of splatter here and there. But before he could say anything, Kento handed him the opened bottle, which he mindlessly chugged from. 

"Looks like you're gonna need to follow up with a lesson on reducing the mess."

"Those can wait." Without letting Goshi finish the bottle, Kento scooped him back into his arms, taking him by surprise. "Now, back to bed."

"What- Hey!"

*

**Author's Note:**

> I feel pretty indulgent to put this out here, but well, it's a birthday treat for Goshi and myself (since our birthdays are just days apart, lol). Hope y'all had fun. <3


End file.
